


A Promise

by DagusMaximus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute ones if you ask me, Gen, Implications, It's all rather short, M/M, The beginnings of something or nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagusMaximus/pseuds/DagusMaximus
Summary: When a lord asks a hero a very poignant question, and the hero decides to give him an answer that he probably shouldn't.
Kudos: 3





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post-Heavensward MSQ cinematic.

"A knight lives to serve."

The words scarcely leave Drovoix's lips before Artoirel smiles at him. Small, almost secretive, like he was afraid to show anymore weakness than he already had. Everyone else gathered in the room shared a moment of somber silence in the heart beat after, remembering the one who had uttered those words first and that could not be there to utter them again. 

The young lord then continues in his speech, his comment of how alike Drovoix had sounded to his lost half-brother ringing vaguely comical in the lowborn's ears. To him, he was so sorely mistaken as to be cruel, however unintentional, but he of course held his peace and listens to the determination and the promise of comradery. It wouldn't do to bring self depreciation to light in polite company.

Artoirel's question, however, nearly gave him pause. "Haurchefant thought of you as a brother. Will you be a brother to me, too?" his voice quiets, breath caught like he was expecting to be refused. What could have prompted that hesitance? Drovoix exhales his own breath, half-lidded eyes drooping all the more as he offers a single, polite, nod and a quiet smile. Such was the answer the young lord wanted, and such was what earns him an answering smile in return.

It was not, however, the full answer the lowborn elf was willing to give. As Emmanellain makes a dramatic exit, with his exasperated brother hot on his heels, Drovoix quietly follows after them once a brief whisper of, "I'll return shortly," is given to Alphinaud. He calls out to Artoirel just before he rounds the corner, stopping the young lord short. An apologetic nod and that secretive smile is levied his way, which only serves to quicken his steps to meet him at that bend in the great manor's lobby.

Drovoix lifts his hand to hook two indiscreet fingers into Artoirel's collar before any pleasantries can be given. He gently pulls him down and close enough that their cheeks brush, the corner of the lowborn's mouth a delicate promise that couldn't rightly be fulfilled. "I would rather be your secret, Artoirel. Kept in confidence until the day where I'm best remembered as a quiet, happy memory," he whispers, feeling the young lord swallow against his knuckles. His smile is soft, wanting nothing more than to turn his face a little more...

Yet, he refrains. "I will be there for you when you need me, my lord. All you have to do is call for me," Drovoix lets go then, allowing his hand to linger at Artoirel's chest for a moment too long. He turns on his heel to head back to the waiting room, as he said he would, pretending like he failed to notice the flush on pale cheeks he was leaving in his wake.


End file.
